thanks
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: a bunch of thank you one-hundred-word drabbles for my friends, future friends, and just awesome people that i know in general.
1. DrakonOwl21195

She is an ocean.

You are drowning in her.

And isn't that ironic?

You are a son of the sea, after all.

Shouldn't she be drowning in you?

She should, really.

She should be choking, failing to reach air.

She should be drowning in your madness.

You should be stealing her sweet breath away.

But don't forget one thing;

don't forget that you are afraid.

Afraid of drowning.

Afraid of suffocating in your own ocean.

Afraid of destroying yourself in your own poison.

You are a son of the sea.

You are drowning in her.

You are fine with that.


	2. ImpossibleThings12

I've got mountains and stars

Storms passing by

But I didn't feel home

Until I fell into your eyes

Little son of the sea

Did you miss me?

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did."

"You didn't forget me?"

"Oh, Wise Girl, of course not."

"Do you think that we'll be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… never mind."

"Annabeth, what?"

"Do you think it's going to end, Percy?"

"The war?"

"Yeah."

"I honestly don't know if it ever will."

"Do… do you want it to end?"

"Do you mean—"

"Yes."

"I want it to last forever."


	3. babypandabear

Call her name.

Whisper into the night.

I'm here.

Not here.

I'm here.

A ghost of who you used to be.

Scattered pieces,

drifting through the wind.

Who wants to be corporeal?

There's so much more life to live between reality.

Because when you whisper—

(words to shiver)

that is the true living.

That is the real world.

The words you tell her;

power and power and power.

They're all true.

You want to rule.

You will rule.

(you will)

And when the world is finally yours,

she will be too.

"i'll try, but darling, i'm choking on the night"


	4. KoalaLover-ABC-123

"Aren't you that girl from the Sunday newspaper?

"Maybe. Maybe not. Shut up or I'll break your face."

"I like you already."

"I hate you already. Spoiled brat."

"I assure you that I'm not spoiled in any way."

"Sounds like you are."

"What left you so bitter?"

"What told you that you could ask me that?"

"You…"

"I have a name, you know."

"Yes. Thalia Grace."

"And you are?"

"Luke Castellan."

"What's your story?"

"Crazy mom. My dad abandoned me."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"That's mine."

"Still think I'm spoiled?"

"I think that I like you."

"Maybe I can work with that."


	5. Eeveelutions Are Awesome

"Give me the—"

"Oh, no, don't—"

"Give it to me!"

"Percy Jackson, you are not—"

"Are you going to give it to me or not?"

"Wait. You're serious."

"Yes. Yes I am. Now, give to me—"

"There is absolutely no way I am ever going to let you frost a cake—"

"Come on, Annabeth. Tyson will love it no matter what—"

"No. No way."

"Please?.

"No, Percy. This is really important—"

"Then shouldn't I be a part of it?"

"Don't guilt me into—"

"Please?"

"Urgh… okay, fine. I'm going to regret this."


	6. animaljam

he died

you did not cry.

he died.

you let go.

he died.

and maybe you did not cry.

(to them, at least)

maybe you let go.

but it still hurts.

it will always hurt.

you do not think it will ever stop hurting.

when he died,

you mourned.

in your own way.

remembering days

when you would run away.

just you and him.

(and afterwards,

her too)

little lonely people

who only loved each other.

forever,

remember?

(those days are over)

it was not meant to be.

he is gone,

and when

he died

you cried.

(nobody saw you)


	7. TheLittleDeformedOne

Jason Grace.

Even your name says that you are a 'saving grace'.

A little powerful hero,

that's going to save the day.

You've always been the hero,

and you don't really like it.

For once,

can't you just be normal?

No monsters,

no heroes.

Just mortal.

(the problem,

you see,

is that you're not normal.

not mortal)

Give me a break

you say.

Nobody ever listens.

There's always something more,

one more monster to kill,

one more hero to save.

One more…

something.

And you hate it.

Why can't somebody else save the world this time?

(a hero's eternal question)


	8. VCRx

mortals die

gods are forever

you are all in-between.

you'll live

as long as they believe.

it's like peter pan,

a fairy-tale.

second star to the right

straight on till morning.

fairy-tale.

huh.

let's wish

then.

wish on a star.

wish that we might actually

get a happy ending

this time.

kisses & smiles.

do wishes come true?

come through?

who knows.

let's try.

let's do it.

let's be the heroes

& go first.

if we die in the process,

who cares?

after all,

mortals die

gods are forever

you are all in-between.

(live forever live ever live never)


	9. PsychoNerdGirl

Somewhere along the way we broke.

Tiny little fractures in a heart.

First we were gone and then not and then beautiful.

I think Aphrodite just hated you.

I think she hated me, too.

It's not fair.

Those stupid gods shouldn't decide who we are.

Life's not fair, though.

Neither is love.

I remember all those long days, from forever ago.

You and me sitting on the streets living out our dreams…

Don't you want those days back?

Without the war and the betraying and the gods?

Don't you, Thalia?

Come with me.

Hold my hand.

I'll take you there.


	10. LittlePineCone

_Why why why…_

He clutches his head in the silence of night, struggling with the shadows trying to escape his head. _No no no…_

 _Come come come…_

The scream echoes into the dark. His head is pounding.

 _No!_

His soul is ripped apart, wraiths stealing who he is till there is nothing left but death… _empty empty empty…_

They want him to give in. To let the evil take it, take him, over. _Done_ _done_ _done…_

 _Keep going going going…_

 _…don't stop stop stop…_

 _…can't let go go go…_

He takes it upon himself to punish himself for his failures.


	11. SoulHorse

And he says come on now sweetie

We could run away forever

Feel the wind in our sails

Rising high with no avail.

And he says

Oh, baby girl

We could run away together

Forget our old lives

We could leave it all behind.

The world's waiting

To be our paradise.

Now let's go

Release all the lies

They've taken the weight off our wings

And now we can fly.

Darling

Love

Isn't too far away.

Catch my hand

We could run away today.

Just come with me

We will be free.

(i want you to teach me the truth)


	12. Kori A Grayson

"Lacy, tell me something happy."

"I can't think of anything."

"Please?"

"Ethan, what's there to be happy about?"

"Um… we're both alive?"

"True, true."

"So tell me something happy?"

"Once upon a time, there was no war for the demigods. No fighting. Nobody dying."

"Tell me something realistic."

"War never ends."

"Oh… I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Please, please don't go?"

"Lacy… I… wish I could stay… but you know that I can't."

"Ethan Nakamura, you come back to me in one piece, alright?"

"No promises."

"Ethan!"

"But I'll try, Lacy, I really will."


	13. The-Excess-Dreams

he's too busy counting his crimes

he doesn't really give a shit about mine

and i keep telling myself i don't care

i'm over him (i swear)

too long since he's got my back

but i guess maybe loving him was a fact

days on the run from real life

never thought his would end with a knife

it's been long i don't care at all

there's so much blood i'll slip when i fall

at the end you see promises don't last

so leave your words in the past

(thalia grace annabeth chase luke castellan

once-upon-a-time and now done)


End file.
